Along with the advancement of scientific technologies, many new electronic products have been developed. Pagers have become a very popular communication means, which transmit messages by means of characters shown in the display window of the pager. Most users carry a pager by utilizing a clip to attach it to their belts and when they receive signals they must take it off or incline their head to read messages from the pager. Although such actions in an average indoor life may not bring them much trouble, many situations are that they receive signals when they are engaging in outdoor activities, such as driving a car or riding a motorcycle. On these occasions inclining their head to read messages from a pager may bring them into danger, and it is not easy to correctly perceive messages from the pager; thus resulting in a disadvantage of the current system which can be improved upon.